Bittersweet Goodbye
by Vampireseeker
Summary: An Ice Prince, a Fiery Tomboy and a Hotel. Cagalli found herself in a ‘The Devil wears Prada’ situation although her boss wears Giorgio Armani. Will the tomboy have what it takes to melt the unbreakable fortress of the Ice Prince's heart? AXC. R&R. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited version**_

Disclaimer: We don't own GSD or any of the characters. Although both of us wish it is so.

My writing isn't that good and I'm sorry if it's really daymn long for the first chapter. It's pretty boring at first I have to admit. :p...and please...READ & REVIEW! Hehehehe...

CHAPTER 1

Athrun glanced over the clock on the whitewashed wall. It was 6pm sharp. He looked up and looked around the room. It was a fully furnished office; simple yet very stylish and elegant. Black and white was its' theme color with a touch of red. He remembered just last week a famous interior designer was especially flew in from Paris to do his office room.

He deeply sighed. He then got up and walked towards the window. Street lights were turning on. He could see people walking like ants from afar. He then walked towards a large mirror. The mirror was actually something to make the already large room humongous.

Athrun looked at his reflection. He looked weary. Life working and living in the Hotel was really tiresome. He took over the Hotel from his father Patrick Zala two years ago. The topmost floor of the Hotel was what he called his home. So, the Hotel is pretty much his life.

He concentrated on his looks again. He really looked like his mother and nearly nothing from his father. He truly loves his emerald eyes which many people said is exactly like his mother's. The Hotel; The Emerald Empire Hotel was given the name because of Lenore his mother's emerald eyes. It is as a devotion of love from his father to her.

But sadly his mother died in a terrorist attack when he was just ten. She was in the building and it went down with her. Her lost are still deeply grieved by the Zala family until now.

His father became workaholic and as a little boy Athrun was really hungry for affection. Fortunately, there was a friend in elementary school who is Kira Yamato who had supported him along the way. Kira was soon followed by Nicol, Dearka and Yzak. They showed him true friendship and were more of a family to him than his real ones. They became inseparable.

He stopped his flashback and blinked. He returned to his working desk and looking at the pile of files he sighed again. He sat down to continue his work.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door.

'Enter!' Athrun said without looking up from his work.

A red-haired lady came in. She was very voluptuous. Her breasts were big and full. She wore a simple hot-pink coat which was altogether tight and showed a lot of cleavage. Her matching skirt was very I mean very short. If she would bend a little it was enough to show her underwear. She obviously believed in the phrase 'less is more'.

She walked in a few steps. A button was unbuttoned that made her cleavage more obvious. She looked at Athrun that is absorbed by his work.

She had always been aroused by Athrun. Behind everything he was wearing, she knew it was something she fantasizes every night. Right now she was lustful towards him. She had kept it in for so long and now with no one around she was losing her control.

'Sir...I've been wondering if you could send me home tonight. I wouldn't mind you spending the night in my place,' she smiled sultrily and continued, 'and we could have a little fu...'

'No', Athrun answered.

'B-but...'

'That's my final answer Regina. I've got heaps of work to do and I would really appreciate it if you leave now.'

Regina stared at him in disbelief. Never in her life was she ever turned down by a man before!! She stared a little longer and then turned to leave the room.

'And Regina,' Athrun called out. Regina quickly looked at him full with hope. 'Please find a more decent outfit for the office,' Athrun continued finally looking up from his work.

Regina nodded, speechless. She left still shocked walking out with the memory of her being turned down by a guy for the first time in her life!

'I'll have you someday...' she hissed to herself.

Athrun looked at the clock again. 7.30pm. It was sure quiet. The only sound he could make out was the sound of the air-conditioner. But, yeah he's used to it. He was always lonely. He only times when he is not is when he is spending time with his friends. At last, he finished his work for the day. He stretched his body. It was already dark and he was sure everyone had gone home.

He looked around and his eyes got focused by beaded midnight blue embroidery. The embroidery is called Lenore. It is very peculiar work of art. Every time your eyes are set on it, it will always be different. The shapes tend to change. But it was fascinating and beautiful at the same time. Just like mother, he thought. Exotic yet beautiful at the same time. That was why it was name after her.

One thing about when looking at the embroidery is that it will make you drowsy when you look at it too long. He never did know why. It is maybe because the changing shapes that strained his eyes. Athrun's eyes were getting heavier by the second. It was partly because of the embroidery and partly because he was really exhausted. This was the time when he really needs a boost or two of coffee. But with no secretary at this time of the day his feet would not even let him stand. He tried his best to stay awake. Soon he gave up trying. Just for a while. Then he drifted to sleep.

KRINGGG!! The phone rang at its' loudest.

Athrun woke up startled. He quickly stumbled to get the phone. The phone dropped to the hard floor. So he had to crouch and look for it. He found his hardest time looking for the receiver. After a minute he found it and held it to his right ear.

'Haiya Zala! What the HECK took you so long?!' a familiar voice shouted.

Athrun definitely knew that voice. Dearka. Athrun groaned with recognition.

'WORLD ATHRUN! OR IS MY VOICE NOT LOUD ENOUGH?!' Dearka practically yelled. Athrun jerked the receiver from his ear.

The thing about Athrun is that if he does not get enough sleep he will be a living ZOMBIE! He could not respond like a normal person does when talking with people. To make matters worse he could not see clearly nor do anything without help!

When Dearka shouted at him to answer, Athrun meant to 'SHUT UP!' but it all came out like 'SHWP!'

Five years in boarding school together made Dearka realized that Athrun had just waked up.

'Athrun were you asleep in your office? I can't understand a word you're saying so snap out of it!' Dearka shouted getting impatient. Athrun answered what sounded like all gibberish to Dearka.

'Kira, you take care of this FREAK!' Dearka totally gave up on Athrun and pushed the receiver to Kira's ear.

Unfortunately, Athrun heard what Dearka had said. 'Neh fyee ya fwu!' another line of what sounded like gibberish came from Athrun.

Kira heard it. In that state the only person they ever knew who could understand Athrun was Kira. 'Dearka, Athrun said he is not a freak and he called you a fool,' Kira said as if there was nothing wrong in saying it.

Dearka burst with rage. Yzak just managed to hold him from grabbing the hand phone Kira was holding intending to smash it to pieces.

Yzak too was getting really impatient. He held out his hands and Kira gave him the hand phone. 'Athrun are going to get your ass down here or do you want me to drag you down using the stairs personally?' Yzak threatened then ending the call.

Meanwhile in the office Athrun grunted. It will take a huge effort to go down in his state. With what seemed like ages he dragged himself to the floor, opened the door and walked himself to the lift. It took a long time to press the correct button to the ground floor. He found himself rather annoyingly always pressing the basement or the first floor. It took him a whole twenty minutes just to reach it.

All of Athrun's companions were already sitting on a couch near the information counter. He found a green thing walking straight towards him. The thing said something about coffee. Athrun then realized that suddenly he was holding a cup in his hands. After drinking, he finally knew the green thing was actually Nicol with his usual green hair.

'At last you got your ASS down Athrun!' Dearka said with an irritated voice.

By then, after drinking another cup of coffee Athrun was perfectly human again. He answered Dearka with a brow shot up and did not say a word.

'And don't give me that look Zala!' Dearka became more irritated and glared at Athrun. As far as Athrun is concern Dearka was the only one of is friends who always calls him by his surname. Of course only when Dearka is annoyed, angry and so on.

Yzak rolled his eyes. Here we go again, Yzak thought. He walked to the entrance first and out of the building. Realizing it Nicol hurried them to get moving as planned with Kira agreeing.

All of them really stood out from the crowd. Their designer suits yell power and wealth. They look exactly like Giorgio Armani models that had just finished a photo taking session. Practically everyone (especially women...like DUH) were staring if not ogling. But the group did not seem to care that much. They were used to it (although how they could be used to it I don't know) considering all of them are the wealthiest if not most powerful eligible bachelors in town. This is an exception to Kira . He was not really what you call eligible anymore because he had a girlfriend and plans to marry her. And he was certainly not wealthy. He came from a middle class family but then the father of his girlfriend decided that he will be his successor alongside with his daughter to his wealth. That was the prime factor why he was classified 'The Same Ones' like the others.

Back to the main story, the limelight was all over them. It should not be a wonder because the all the five of them were rarely seen together on the streets walking. They usually had their cars with them.

'Just where are we going?' Athrun asked bluntly.

'Star Lounge of course,' Dearka smiled impishly.

'B...but..I thought it was going to be a restaurant,' Nicol stammered. Nicol was always uncomfortable in places like that especially Star Lounge.

'Nicol,' Dearka put an arm around the greed-haired, 'Restaurant plus fun and don't forget the HOT chicks equals to Star Lounge!'

Yzak smirked. Athrun does not seem to mind. Kira smiled trotting along with them.

Soon they reached The Star Lounge. There were lots of people and it was sure crowded. Smoke filled the air. The noise from loud music could really burst their eardrums. The place was flooded with people who either want some entertainment or to just release their stress from their everyday lives.

It did not surprise any of them but Nicol still gave a remark on how crowded and loud the place was. Yzak gladly answered that it was indeed a five star lounge and that means they provide a separate space for VIPs like them. He asked Nicol not to over worry.

'Regular customer?' Kira asked Dearka and Yzak

'Guilty charged', Dearka answered with his usual smirk.

Yzak then suddenly took ten strides faster than any of them. He led their way to the VIPs section. Two big burly men stood there in front of the entrance. They suspiciously eyed all of them.

Yzak crossed his arms and put his head high up. 'Don't give me that look', Yzak looked at them superiorly speaking in a very self important manner.

Both of the guards looked at each other with disbelief in their faces. They looked at the silver-haired again. Kira smiled amusingly by himself. Dearka and Nicol were also smiling. Yzak is someone you will never mess around with. Even if you thought you have got the better of him it always actually is the other way round. Never in their lives did they meet anyone who could ridicule him and get away with it. It is not unlike Athrun. Athrun is like that but in a different way.

Soon Yzak got the effect that he wanted from the guards. It works every time. The guards wanting to look undaunted said, 'Special I.D cards', one of them asked. Yzak took out his wallet and gave hi the card without looking at either of them. The others did the same.

The IDs are meant for people to gain special access to all five stars or more and A-listed lounge, pubs, restaurants et cetera in the city. With the monthly payment for the card only the wealthiest people could actually afford it.

On seeing their surnames they turned pale. They quickly gave their cards back and opened the glass door for them. Dearka smiled a small smile as they enter. There is always a privilege in having a well-known family he thought.

They walked in. the hallway to the VIPs section was all in red. It seems to make the hallway smaller than what it is suppose to be. From a distance they could hear the loud music. Kira stepped in first. The first thing he noticed was although it was still noisy, but it was a lot less crowded than the public section. The people around there were more familiar to them than the other section. Not personally, but it is more like the people they have seen in TV and mostly in magazines.

They sat at the first unseated five seats they encounter near the bar. They ordered their drinks while they chatted with a frequent teasing of Nicol from Dearka for ordering a punch instead of the 'the actual' stuff which only means a strong alcoholic drink.

Nicol soon excused himself to the restroom. When they asked why he muttered something about diarrhea. Dearka laughed it off and returned to his drinking.

They soon came to their favorite topic-well more like Yzak's and particularly Dearka's that is women. Dearka started the topic about the girls they slept with. They soon came to the conclusion that Dearka has slept with more girls then any of them and in the close second was Yzak. Dearka asked Kira about his ex-girlfriend; Fllay the hot red-headed chic. Kira does not like the topic at all. He dismissed it without any further explanation. They soon fell into silence.

'Athrun when was the last time you had it?' Yzak so suddenly broke the silence.

'Had what?' Athrun asked while taking a sip of his drink.

Yzak rolled his eyes and answered sex as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

'Err...I forgot,' Athrun replied nonchalantly. Yzak looked at him and shook his head while of course rolling his eyes. He took another gulp of what had seemed to be left of his drink.

Dearka continued the conversation on asking Athrun, 'Hey, do you remember when we pulled a prank on you?'

'What do you mean us? Does that include Nicol and me too? It was only you and Yzak who did that stuff!' Kira said.

'Yes. But aah you did not tell Athrun about it! So both of you are still in it!' Dearka smiled a mischievous grin which made Kira laugh.

'I don't think I remember or even know which one you're talking about. There were too many of them.' Athrun said.

'The one when I stuck a poster on the student board that read **'ONE LUCKY GIRL WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO HAVE SEX WITH ATHRUN ZALA! DIAL THE NUMBER BELOW TO ENTER THE COMPETITION AND SEE IF YOU ARE THE QUALIFIED LUCKY GIRL!' **I remember every word as if it was just yesterday,' Dearka laughed drunkenly. But the time he finished talking it was his 6th drink.

Athrun remembered alright. He was so furious with all four of them. But he had to give in because Dearka will be in trouble for creating a competition without naming who is the winner. Fortunately the girl who won was fit for his taste.

'Yeah, I remembered you got that juicy Meyrin Hawke. She was totally smitten by you. What does it feel like?' Dearka asked.

'You expect me to remember after all this years?' Athrun said while trying to remember Meyrin's face. He could not seem to remember anything from her except for her burgundy hair.

Before Dearka could answer, Yzak shot a question. And that question was if Athrun ever slept with Regina. Dearka nodded agreeing with Yzak when he said in a slur that Regina's tits were ready to pop out for Athrun in her extra, extra small outfit of hers.

'Both of you I don't have time for things like that anymore and by the way Yzak...are you drunk?' Athrun looked at Yzak.

**Public section of The Star Lounge**

'ARGH! I hate this job!' a blonde girl uttered in frustration.

Cagalli Yula Attha; a girl with golden hair and eyes. She just returned from abroad after ten years. She has a degree but needed working experience for a good job. And she rejected a job from her twin Kira's clothing line boutique which he shares with his long term girlfriend Lacus Clyne. Do not get her wrong. She loves Kira and absolutely loves Lacus, but she just hates the idea of DRESSES, MAKE-UPS and others of the same sort. So she is stuck with a job as a waitress in the Star Lounge.

'Table 23,' a bartender said while looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli took the tray filled with glasses of drinks and headed for the table 23. She looked at the three customers on that table. Two of them were really really drunk, but one was still in his normal state.

One of them stopped abruptly from chatting with the other two. He looked at Cagalli from head to toe. They lingered for a moment on her breasts. 'Look what we've got here! What a pretty little thing!' The other two laughed drunkenly. She colored a little and her chin went up.

She placed the drinks on the table and intended to go away as soon as possible. But it was not meant to be when a meaty hand snaked out and grabbed her wrists. She tried to pull away, but before she did, he dragged her down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Before he knew it, Cagalli elbowed him hard. She was bubbling with anger. Then with equal ferocity she punches him straight on the face. His nose was bleeding. Soon a lot of people were gathered around them.

'Like it?' Cagalli hissed.

His fingers rubbed on his bleeding nose. 'Why you little BITCH! How DARE you hit me!' he reached for her but a couple of on-watching man stopped him from harming her.

_**An hour later.**_

'Cagalli, this can't go on like this,' the manager frowned at her. 'You've just worked here for less than two weeks and you had already cause more trouble every second! You do realize that this is the fourth time you hit customer do you?'

'Yes. But it was not my fault that they harass me! Please...give me another chance,' Cagalli pleaded.

'I know it is not your fault Cagalli. But next time keep well out of trouble alright? If you mess this up again then I have no choice but to fire you. You had a lot of chances and it's not fair for the others. Now do you get that clear?' the manager sighed while saying it.

Cagalli nodded weakly. The word 'fire' rung to her ears.

_**Back to the VIPs section**_

'Guess what? My twin sister came back from abroad after ten years. I really missed her you know,' Kira just remembered what he wanted to tell his friends about.

'That's odd. After all this years we've been friends I've never actually met her,' Athrun tried to recall it if he actually did.

'Actually you did meet her before. She was with me the first time we met. But it was too brief I guess,' Kira clarified. Athrun only remembered that she has golden hair. Either than that he could not remember. Kira smiled and said jokingly that at least he remembered that his twin has hair.

'Is she HOT?' Dearka blurted it out. It was not a good question.

Kira glared at him. If looks can really kill Dearka would be dead on that same spot.

'If you even lay on of your fingers on her I will KILL YOU!' Kira hissed which was not exactly an answer.

'Dearka backed-off a little in case Kira had made an early decision in killing him. 'Nothing wrong in asking man!'

Kira still did not take death-glare off. Luckily his mobile phone rang. Every one of them knew that with that ring tone it was Lacus. 'Hey I think I need to go. Lacus needs help with the orphans. Bye guys!' Kira hurried off to the exit quite forgetting about what Dearka had said.

'Kira could be so scary sometimes,' Dearka looked at Kira go. Athrun would like to reply it was his fault for asking stupid questions but skipped it thinking it was a waste of breathes in telling someone like Dearka. Soon Nicol too needed to go. Dearka did not really accept his excuse of Nicol having a concert tomorrow.

'Do you think he had done it yet with Lacus? I mean there in the same house, room and bed. Some things bound to happen right?' Yzak said obviously not slowing down his drinking.

Here is another idiot who asks stupid questions Athrun thought. 'Don't compare yourself with Kira,' Athrun glared at Yzak.

Soon their conversation came to a halt when they got drunker by the minutes. Two ladies walked to their table. They were so scantily clad that they were the center of attention when they walked.

'Tia! Mauve!' Yzak said.

The two ladies smiled sultry. They each took Dearka and Yzak and began to caress their chests. Then they spotted Athrun.

'Dearka won't you introduce me to this friend of yours?' Mauve said while touching from Dearka to Athrun.

'Athrun. The stupid Athrun,' Dearka said. He was really drunk.

Before Mauve could point out that his name sounds familiar, Dearka pulled her back to his lap. He began kissing her everywhere. Mauve threw her head back really enjoying it. By that time Yzak was already walking with Tia to the Rooms. Dearka already on Mauve breasts pulled Mauve up and also went.

'Prostitutes...' Athrun mumbled and passed out. He was left alone.

The lounge was closing. The clock pointed at three. Athrun was still asleep and drunk. With him there were a couple of people also drunk. So, the waitresses are ordered to bring them to the Rooms. Of course this is only for the drunken customers in the VIP section.

When the manager thought the customers were all taken care off he wanted to clean up the lounge. But then he spotted a blue-haired customer. He took a good look at him and was quite surprised that it was none other than Athrun Zala. He decided to ask his workers to carry him to the Rooms because he was expecting a call. But on second thought he changed his mind. He knew most of his workers have two jobs. That is as a waitress and also as a prostitute. So, he would not want just anyone random to do the job. He knew they will and up having sex or even raping Athrun.

Cagalli walked pass them with a tray full of empty glasses. Just the person he thought. He called her name. She was definitely someone he could trust. Cagalli looked at him wondering what her fault was this time.

'Cagalli take this man to the Rooms and wash him up. Let me do that,' he took the tray Cagalli was holding and as he did it his mobile rang. He answered it and left Cagalli to deal with the customer.

Cagalli watched her boss with the tray went away. She looked at the customer and sighed. She put his arm around her shoulders and brought to the Rooms. He was pretty heavy for Cagalli but she assured herself he was not. Luckily she saw a customer leaving Room 5 and she took the room which was one of the nearest. She opened the door. The room was a well-furnished room. There was a television with a DVD-player. No one in the Common Room will have this kind of treatment.

She opened the bathroom door. She never did go to the Rooms before and was quite surprised that the bathroom was better than hers at home. She wanted to see the man's face. But when they were inside the man puked on her. They were puke on him and all over the floor. But the thing that made her mad was there was the most puke on her.

She harshly took of his clothes while muttering some profanities under her breathe. She looked around the room and she could not believe there was not even a robe in the room. So she left him with the only thing that was not puked on him his boxers.

She removed the things in the suit and washed the suit just to remove the puke. She soon gave up in trying washing it thoroughly. She found herself a towel and stripped herself. She wanted to use it on man but she needed it too. She stripped herself and took a cold shower. When she finished she just wore her panties beneath the towel because she had nothing else to wear.

Cagalli looked at him. He looks really familiar. But she does no remember where she saw his face before. Never mind that. She thought at first that he was a man on his forties or something. But he is actually really young. He is around her age which is in the early twenties. And what really intrigued her the most is how he was unexpectedly really good-looking. He looked at least like a supermodel out from a magazine.

She stared at him again. What a weird hair color...blue. She snapped out of it and took a blanket and covered him with it. She felt really exhausted. She decided to stay in that same room for the night. Kira will be totally mad at me if he finds out, she thought. But she promised herself that she will be out of the room before the man wakes up the next day. She then turned to head straight for the nearby couch which would be her bed that night.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to bed with him. She was terribly shocked. He hugged her tightly. For a brief second she thought she could not breathe.

He is trying to rape me, she thought. NO!!

His hug loosened. She blinked. A curve soon formed on her lips. She realized he meant no harm. He just thought that she was a bolster.

After pausing a few minutes, Cagalli tried her hardest to break free from his arms. But now she knew that his well-built body seems not only for the eyes to see. Months working out prove that even when he is sleeping he was still just too strong for Cagalli. Cagalli sighed and after a very tiresome struggle she gave in and fell asleep in his arms.

It was a cold morning. Cagalli could feel the cool air on her cheek. But her whole body was somehow warm. The warmness hugged around her and she felt really comfortable. Her eyes refused to open and she continued with her sleep.

But wait she felt something was wrong. Definitely wrong. Soon she realized what it was. She could feel something was slowly caressing her breasts. Before long she knew it was not in her dreams or whatsoever. She quickly opened her eyes. She looked down and saw a hand squeezing breasts. She turned around with effort and there was a blue-haired man beside her deeply asleep. It was his hand!

SMACK! Athrun felt pain on his right cheek. He opened his eyes. The pain on his cheek was real. When he opened his eyes fully, his emerald orbs met with a pair of golden ones.

'YOU SICK PERVERT!' the woman that owned the golden orbs shouted furiously.

Athrun blinked. He does not know what he just did. Cagalli got rally furious by his blurriness. She tried kicking him hard, but he saw it coming and just managed to avoid it. He tried to run for the door without tripping himself. But before he got the opportunity to even sat foot outside he got a nasty kick on his ass. He fell down still feeling woozy.

'GET OUT!' Cagalli screamed her lungs off and slammed the door on his face.

Couples from the other room sprang outside to know what the commotion all about. They only thing they saw was a blue-haired man with his boxers. The men laughed at him with uncontrollable laughter. The ladies looked at him with lust. Athrun glared at all of them.

He soon realized soon that he was only wearing boxers. He looked at the unwanted audience again and said, 'So should I laugh at you guys too? Why don't you take a look at the mirror yourselves,' he said while looking at them from head to toe.

They blushed furiously at what he was pointing at. Men were only wearing boxers and some briefs and the women were wearing only bras and panties. They quickly shut the door, embarrassed. They left Athrun alone. Soon a worker passed by with room service. He stared at Athrun.

'Are you going to give me a robe or are you to just stand there gaping?' Athrun said irritated.

He quickly recovered himself with a 'sorry' and gave Athrun a robe. Athrun left with a 'thank you'

**A/N: **There were a lot of grammatical mistakes (sorry). So I decided to edit the first chapter. And the second chapter will be late because of a few adjustments on the characters and the small details. Sorry again. Thanks to all who had been reviewing. The reviews are really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own GSD or any of the characters. Although both of us wish it is so.

This chapter has a bit of Mu and Murrue and the past relationship of Fllay and Kira. This is a pretty boring chapter...i have to admit. Hehehehehehe...and again I'm really sorry for the not so good writing. I was never a good writer anyway...

Thanks to all reviewers!! _daisukiasu'n'caga__, __cara410__, __AsuCaga01__, __Hades.Throne.Heiress__, __asga__ and Frank'sVampy, kiki-hime, and Omegaxzer. And to all readers please READ AND REVIEW. Because I know I've made lots of mistakes but I need all of you to point it out like daisukiasu'n'caga did. _**:)**

_**Chapter 2**_

The city was busy as usual. Athrun had just finished his breakfast. There is nothing like his daily dose of coffee and sandwich at the start of a day. There was not much to do that day for Athrun. He had nearly finished all his work the day before. For other people it might seem a day to look forward to with not much work. But it is quite the opposite for Athrun. It all comes in being a workaholic, he thought. For a few years now his work was his life.

He decided to relax for awhile. He closed his eyes slowly. He pictured or more like remembered a garden he was used to as a small child. When he was little, the garden was like a labyrinth to him. Everything was massive and beautiful. But the most beautiful thing was his mother; Lenore. She ran and he was chasing her. Patrick Zala his father smiled at them. The smile that Athrun never again see after his mother left the world. He felt joy and peace then. He missed that feeling. Now he rather thought himself like a robot. Fine, that is more like what Dearka labeled him as.

Suddenly the garden faded. But his mother in front of him running was not. Then again it was not his mother. This woman had short blonde hair. She looked by her shoulders and laughing asking him to catch her. It was odd. Really odd. For one thing he had never thought another woman besides his own mother before this when he is looking for peace. And another why was she the one who he thought when there are more women out there who he knows better. He opened his eyes. He recognized that girl alright, but nothing else.

The only thing he clearly remembered was how mad she was. The others were only vague memories. Never did he experience a girl or a woman so mad at him before, except for his nanny of course. Others, like Kira said, would throw themselves at him. That girl was really disgusted and agitated by what he unintentionally had done.

And there is another thing that struck him peculiar and that is he did not turn to the zombie-like creature when she woke him up. A little blurrish (if there's such word) but he could still talk to someone to borrow their phone.

That was a hard part. Borrowing the phone was really difficult. The person whom he thought back was also a customer stared at him like he never saw a human being before. While the guy was gaping he called the Hotel's chauffeur. Going in the car was perfectly smooth and easy. And then came the toughest part which was leaving the car and going in the Hotel. He had to tolerate stares from his workers to the customers. But as usual he walked straight pass them with a straight face as if nothing had happened. So most of them returned to what they were doing without much thought. He hoped that none of them will be aware enough of him to put him in front of the news.

Athrun's thoughts wandered off. He felt rather empty that day and he do not know what the cause of that feeling was. Suddenly the feeling lead him to thinking he had lost something. He sighed. He dismissed the feeling.

It was awfully quiet that day. In the life of Athrun Zala it rarely quiet. But it was on that day. He was uncomfortable of the fact that his phone was not ringing that day. He searched for it to check if he had put it into _Silent_ mode. Then it struck to him.

His hand phone was not with him. He checked his pockets again. And so were his wallet and his Aegis car key. He was sure there was something else. He tried remembering and finally he remembered. He did not know how but he was fairly sure one of his suits was missing too.

Instantly he knew how he knew why he thought so. He was left with his boxers when he went out of the room in the lounge. So that means his belongings are still inside there. If not the girl already took it. He did not noticed that his things were not with him yesterday was because he took the time off and slept the whole day the day before. He picked up his office phone's receiver to call someone to get it for him. But he hesitated. He made up his mind that with nothing much to do in the office today he might as well do it himself.

And a small talk with the girl will do. That girl does not seem to realize who he was. He found her pretty interesting indeed.

_**6pm sharp. Office.**_

Athrun grabbed his coat and bag. He just finished a sketch of another invention of a robotic pet animal. He had done a few like Kira's Torii and Lacus' Haros. But this invention was one that he particularly likes. It was a robotic dog or more like a puppy. He would want it to look really real, so he planned on ordering fake fur for it. He went out of his office promising himself that if he had the time he will definitely make it.

His workers who had not knocked off yet were surprised by how early he was to leave. Usually he would finish at 8 or 9. He answered some 'good evenings' and 'goodbyes' with a simple nod thinking that was enough. He always thought that it was no point in acting friendly if you do not really want to.

Athrun went to the highest floor of the Hotel which was what he called home. There were two elevators

that were specially made to get there. It was fairly simple, one for his daily use and one for emergency. The lifts require a password and also handprint identification. At first only his father and Kira were allowed to access in his home. But then Dearka and followed by Yzak practically begged him to be allowed too. Athrun did not think they had any hidden agendas which they usually do. From time to time he realized that they made his place like a personal home stay. Most of the time he found that his place was messy after they went in without him. Athrun said that he could actually give them each of the Hotel's suites for them. But they insisted that his place was better than that. So at last Athrun gave up. He reminded himself they were like his family too although they act like apes. Soon Nicol too got the permission. It was not fair if he was the only one left out.

Chores? Believe it or not Athrun did his own chores. It was a surprise for most people since he is rich and all. Cleaners were hired twice a month for the thorough cleaning. And that was also with him around. He hated the idea of a stranger inside his personal haven.

When he reached the topmost floor he headed straight to his left which was the living room. He sat on the sofa while watching news. Luckily there was nothing about him wearing only a robe yesterday. Athrun had learned from experience that that kind of incident would easily be misinterpreted or be deliberately misunderstood.

Afterwards he went to the bathroom to shower and shave. Then he went straight to his wardrobe which is a whole room. Now his wardrobe was connected to the bathroom and his bedroom. In other words, it was a room between the two other rooms. Athrun never did bother to make another door in the wardrobe that leads outside to the living room.

His wardrobe is simply what you call humungous, neat and tidy. There were lots of clothing, shoes, and accessories that some were rarely or had never been worn. They were arranged neatly in each category and color. He always thought of it proudly because he himself did the arrangements. Not all were his actually. There were some of Kira's, Dearka's and Yzak's clothing when they sometimes 'borrow' his place when he is not around. He put those in a separate corner.

After a few minutes choosing, he had decided to wear a long-sleeved shirt with small white vertical stripes paired with black tailored pants. His shoes were of Kira's brand of men's collection. He then went to the accessories corner. He opted for a silver watch which was given to him by Yzak for his last birthday. While wearing it to his wrist he looked at his reflection on a full length mirror attached to the bathroom door. He could look at his back without turning around thanks to another identical mirror attached to his bedroom door. Satisfied, he left for the living room which means he had to go through his bedroom first.

Right outside beside his other bedroom door was a glass cabinet on the wall. There were at least twenty car keys dangling and the others were his motorcycles' keys in it. He took one out without really thinking which of his car it was. He headed straight to his private garage especially for his collection of cars and motorcycles only. If anyone else saw that place it was a proof to them that he really had passion for mechanical things. That passion was one of the main reasons on why Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were his best friends despite of their differences. He found himself thinking that that was the only thing all of them shared in common.

Back to his garage, he had everything from an old Zaku to the latest Infinite Justice. His chauffeur and who was also his private garage keeper greeted him with a smile. He nodded and finally knew that he had taken the Justice key which was an older model of his Infinite Justice. He heated the car for a few minutes and drove off.

_**The Star Lounge**_

He arrived quickly. It is not a thing to be surprised about because he, like Dearka said drives like a maniac .The lounge was just going to open. There were not surprisingly already plenty of people jostling about and a few waiting patiently for it to open. Athrun could not think why did he decided to take his belongings himself in the first place. He knew he was too recognizable so he went to wait around the fewer crowd. That was not really a good idea. While walking, with his striking features he attracted more attention from women who then looked at him sultrily. He hated that kind of attention. So, he decided to do what he thought was his best talent – ignoring them.

Fortunately, before his presence attracted more people, he saw a man who might be the manager. He walked in great strides towards the man while looking mostly on his feet. The man was ordering his workers around.

When the man which Athrun noticed has dirty blonde hair saw him, he knitted his eyebrows. It did not help the fact that he already looked troubled in the first place. But then a warm smile then came to his face as if he had just seen an old friend.

"Ah! Well, well!' The man said still smiling while putting out his hand. "If it isn't the young Zala himself!"

Now it was Athrun's turn to knit his brows. "Please to meet you sir," he shook the man's hand. "May I know if you're the manager here? And I don't believe we've met before. How do you know me?" Athrun suddenly felt foolish with his last question. Of course people know him!

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Mu La Fllaga. And yes I'm the manager here. Pretty obvious is it?" his smile broadened and continued, "How do I know you? Well, who doesn't know the most eligible bachelor in town eh?" he did not seem to find the question silly at all. "Now enough of my talking. How may I be of your assistance?"

Athrun nodded and started asking about the girl. "Unfortunately, the only thing I remember about her is her golden hair," Athrun said quite forgetting he eyes were of nearly the same shade.

Mu shook his head saying that there were lots of his employee and also his customers that suits the description. He invited Athrun to a nearby table and asked what he likes to drink. "It's in the house," he said.

Athrun ordered a martini and began sipping. "I think she was the one who brought me to a room when I was drunk," Athrun said.

"Ah! Cagalli! Mu said so loudly that it made passersby jump. "I was the one who ordered her to bring you to one of the rooms that day. What about her? Did she give you a hard time?"

With that, Athrun explained everything, but cutting it short and leaving out that one small part. Mu nodded with deep interest. It really showed when he kept on smiling. It seemed he found the girl – Cagalli as amusing as Athrun did.

"Unfortunately I just fired her," Mu looked like he regretted firing her. "A nice girl she is. But she is really quick tempered. She got to countless troubles so I gave her a lot of chances. My other employees thought it's really unfair. They started complaining to me and ignoring her. So I decided to do what's best for everyone – firing her."

Athrun nodded understandingly and added, "So, then do you have her number? I really need my hand phone back. All of my most important contacts are in it." Mu knew he was kind of desperate although he was very good in not showing it.

"Ah, that's one more thing. It appears that she has no hand phone or anything of that sort. But if you are interested I might just have her address. If you might just…" before he finished his sentence he shouted, "Murrue!!" He called a few times but the person he was calling did not appear to have heard him. So a waiter took the initiative to fetch the person.

A motherly looking lady almost immediately hurried to their table. Athrun saw that she was really lovely with dark brown wavy hair and a vivid face. She looked slightly distraught. Despite that fact, she was one of those ladies who look lovelier when she is so. Athrun was not surprised when Mu in an affectionate way wrapped his left arm around her waist. They looked like they were married if not lovers.

"Calm down Murrue," Mu smiled benevolently.

"Now what is it Mu? You know that I'm very busy," the Murrue sounded upset.

"Well this young man here needs our - or more like your help. He's looking for Cagalli and I know you happen to have her address. Am I right?" Mu explained.

"Oh!" her attention suddenly switched to Athrun. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm Murrue Ramius. And yes I do have her address. If you will just wait…" before she finished she hurried to somewhere as fast as she went by.

She came back with a small piece of paper and handed it to Athrun. Now, as Athrun looked at her again she looks stern and not in the least a lady in distraught that he saw a few minutes back. She looked as if she was ready to be a captain of a ship.

Athrun nodded which is his signature of saying 'thank you'. He found them very pleasant people. It was especially to Mu who was a jolly person to be with. When he found it was time to go he handed them his card. He said his 'thank you' again and hit the road.

_**On the streets.**_

Cagalli went out of the Star Lounge feeling utterly hopeless. This was not the first time she had been fired. She really did not blame her bosses – ex bosses to be exact. She would have done the same if there were lots of complaints here and there from customers as well as the other employees. In fact, she was really very grateful to Mu and Murrue. They gave her, her pay although it was just the first week of the month. She felt rather undeserving because of all of the troubles she had caused.

Although she had her pay, she was really devastated. She badly needed money. She was so worried that she did not even hear drunken men calling loud remarks and accosting her. That usually ticks her off.

Cagalli walked back to her cheap rented flat sighing all the way. The first thing she did when she was in was throwing herself on her second-hand couch. All the working and followed by worrying exhausted her. She looked at her bag and felt inside it. She took out an envelope which had her last pay. She could pay the rent for this month but what about the next? The rent was cheap but without a source of income it will be impossible to even pay.

It would have been easier if she had accepted Kira's offer to live with him and Lacus. But Cagalli knew it was the right thing to do when she refused. She always had thought she was independent. But the truth is when great changes came about in their lives, she was left with no one else but her twin brother to cling to. Then she decided she work things on her own. So, she decided after she had finished her studies she would not accept any financial help from Kira. And besides Lacus needed some privacy with him. She knew Lacus will welcome her with open arms but it was the least she could do for Kira's happiness.

She sniffed herself. She reeked and realizes that she felt sticky with sweat as well. She removed her clothes and dropped them in the laundry basket intending to hand wash them afterwards. Instead of using the heater she opts for the cool water. She found it somewhat more relaxing than the warm one.

"SHOOT!" she screamed. "Even my shampoo is out! ARGH!" After cursing aloud for a while, she realized that that was another good thing of living alone – she could scream and curse all she wanted.

After showering she still felt tired and miserable. Like most people she will eat when she is depressed. Therefore, she went to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator; there was nothing in it except for a peanut butter jar and a can of Koka-Coolah. So she took both out and brought it to the kitchen table where the last two loaves of bread was to be found. She spread the peanut butter on it and took a big bite. She opened the can of Koka-Coolah and gulped it in. It looked like that was her dinner for the day.

While munching she looked back on when she returned from studying abroad. Kira and Lacus were waiting for her in the airport. From afar she could recognize her twin's anxious face. Cagalli dropped her luggage and went running to Kira's opened arms. She never realized how much she missed him until then. And she was not at all surprised when he still was with Lacus Clyne his girlfriend for a few years. Lacus Clyne: a fashion designer but better known as a popular diva in singing.

Cagalli adore Lacus as much as Lacus adored her like a sister. She is sweet and understanding yet strong and confident at the same time. Cagalli knew a lot of people who envied and wants to be like her. Who would not be when she is the woman in every man's dream.

Unlike a certain red-haired who is Kira's ex; Fllay Allster. Fllay despised Cagalli and Cagalli abhorred her. They were even. But it went on too much when Cagalli found that she has already had a fiancée when she was going out with Kira. The thick-headed bitch thinks she could get away with it, Cagalli thought back then. Kira trusted Fllay too much that Cagalli needed to find evidence for Fllay's lies. So she provoked her and she recorded every single thing she said. Kira with his broken heart left Fllay although she begged him not to. Maybe she really did love him. But now they will never know the truth because Fllay died in a plane crash a few weeks after the break-up. Kira blamed himself for the accident. Cagalli assured him it was never his fault.

Then in the middle of the predicament Lacus came along. To Cagalli and especially Kira she was like an angel sent down from heaven for them. Cagalli was informed that Kira met her with guy friend of his. Za…Za…something. And to think that Lacus was actually that guy's ex-fiancé! Giving away his own fiancé for his best friend?! And she heard the guy was actually very happy for them. Really what's wrong with the world nowadays? Cagalli gave it a thought. And it is odd that she never met him although Kira said that he knew him since they were both children. And they had their regular piano lessons' together. Cagalli thought that explains everything because she did not take piano lessons with Kira.

Kira really assured her that she did meet his friend before. Cagalli asked his to describe the friend of his and he said he was born with good looks and striking features as if there is always a spotlight on him wherever he goes. Cagalli with a brow arched up said that she would certainly remember him if he is so. But Kira did not give up and said she did not remember him because she ran past through his friend and only got a glimpse of his back when their aunt was calling for her. With that she would not want to hear of the case no more.

Speaking of good-looking, suddenly an image of the drunken blue haired man appeared on her mind. Looking back he has the most remarkable green eyes she had ever seen. What shade was it again? Oh yes, emerald green. She hit her forehead and scolded herself for the thought. She should be mad at him not the opposite!

Just picturing his hands on her breast made her imagine a hundred ways of killing him. By the time she was in her 68th plan she realized the can of Koka-Coolah was now wrecked to pieces by her hand. She looked at it in a psycho-evil way and hissing, "This is what will happen to you if Fate plays on us again," she said while imagining the can was the blue-haired guy.

To avoid anymore killing thoughts on him she went to the couch again. But it was to no avail. There she caught sight of his 'forgotten' things. Those made her roll her eyes. She blamed him for her bad luck. Back to his things, there was a hand phone which she knew was one of the latest and has not really hit the market yet. A wallet which she thought was worth much more than the money it could actually hold. Complete suit with a tie which was Giorgio Armani of all brands! And car keys which was written Aegis on it which she thought was not just for show.

She could sell everything off and pay her rents for another three months plus her food and drinks and plus other essentials such as shampoo! She slapped hard on herself on her cheeks and sighed. What has come over me? She thought.

She looked at everything the guy owns (or did he stole it?) and looked away. Believe it or not she had not even tried to open the wallet. She did not need a genius to tell her that there were cash and credit cards in it which could solve her problems and tempt her into spending it. She hated how desperate she sounded but deep down she knew she did not just sound desperate she _was_ desperate!!

Suddenly there was someone knocking on the entrance door. It startled her. Now who could it be at this hour, she thought. She opened the door but no one was there. Instead there was a box. A gift box. She picked it up. It was too light to be a bomb. She shook it but she could not guess what was or were inside. So she closed the door and began opening it.

Inside there was a brown leather jacket, denim cropped pants with flat round-toe pumps. There was even a leather sling bag to match with the whole outfit. There was also a letter. Before she opened the letter she already did know it was from Kira. And it really was. She wondered why Kira only left her with the box instead of staying for awhile. She quickly opened the envelope and read the letter inside it.

Dear sis,

Tomorrow at 12 noon I'll treat you for a lunch at Chambertine de Burgundy restaurant. In case you're wondering about the clothes it's for you to wear tomorrow. I'm going to help you land on a job so please come tomorrow.

Love Kira.

Cagalli suddenly knew why Kira did not want to meet her. Kira knew she would be asking questions on how he knew she was now jobless. She knows the exact answer to that – he sent a spy again. The last time he sent a spy to take care of her was when she was still studying abroad. She knew who the spy is – Kisaka. She was close to him but she has not seen him for a long time.

Well at least she did not need to worry about what her outfit for an expensive restaurant tomorrow. Kira certainly knows her taste and her size too. She liked everything he gave her except for the shoes. She looked at it in distaste. It really reminds her of a ballerina. Not as if it was pink or anything. Believe it or not when she was a kid every girl she knew wanted to be a ballerina or a princess. But she wanted to be Tomb Raider. They wanted ballerina shoes but she wanted a gun.

Her eyes at that moment went really heavy. Her bed was calling for her to sleep. She dragged herself to bed and gladly lied down. She drifted to sleep dreaming about blue-haired people with ballerina shoes while holding shotguns.

**A/N: Sorry for the long uninteresting chapter. I bet there's lots of mistakes because I didn't go through it. Hehehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We don't own GSD or any of the characters. Although both of us wish it is so.

_**Chapter Highlights: **_Shiho and Mirillia will be in this chapter. And based on the title I bet all of you have guessed this is when Athrun and Cagalli will meet again. And _lemons?_ Hehehe...It will be a long way before that part comes up. Sorry... And to _**Kyo-24**_ if you ever read this story again I can spell coca-cola right, but I was trying to be funny and it obviously didn't work. HAHAHAHA!!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Second Meeting**_

Yzak and Dearka walked into the Emerald Empire Hotel in their high and mighty kind of way. Yzak seem to ignore everyone and Dearka gave a small smile and a nod to anyone that greeted them. They made it straight to Athrun's office. When Regina tried to stop them Yzak gave her his are-you-trying-to say- something-I-don't-like glare. It was not really his best glare. But Regina swallowed back what she was going to say anyway. Regina always forgot that the few people that do not need permission to go in to Athrun's office were both of them.

"I'm never wondering again on why Athrun's not sleeping with her. She is a red-head bimbo," Yzak said that made Dearka agreed and laughed.

They just went in to Athrun's office door without even knocking. Athrun looked up from his work and stared at them. Both of them went to sit in front of Athrun without even being asked to.

"What are you doing, barging in my office like that?" he said with a not-so-irritated voice and went back to his work. He was used to it. Those two will go in and out in Hell if they think it suits them.

"What? No 'good morning'? And here I thought you're the reasonable one." Dearka said. "And besides it isn't as if we caught you masturbating or anything."

Yzak and Dearka each took a magazine about cars and went reading while Athrun continued with his work. They knew well enough that Athrun will still ignore them if he has not yet finished his work. Regina suddenly knocked and Athrun gave her the permission to go in.

She adjusted her too skimpy outfit not forgetting to unbutton one button and went in. When she went in no one seem to care or even look at her.

"Would any of you gentlemen would like anything?" she said confident that Dearka or even Yzak would approve of her now made skimpier outfit.

"Coffee," Athrun and Dearka said chorusly. Regina nodded and waited for Yzak's response.

"Sir...wha-," Regina opened her mouth

"This car looks good. Don't you think?" Yzak pretended not to hear and asked Dearka. Dearka nodded looking at the picture. The car did not really impress him in his opinion, but he knew what Yzak was actually doing so he played along.

After a few seconds she tried to ask again. But this time he asked her to shut her mouth because he was asking Dearka another question. Regina waited for the talk to finish. When Yzak finished she still waited if there was another question he would like to ask.

_Silence _

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

Yzak still did not respond. He just read the magazine as if she was not there waiting.

"Sir, what would you like?" Regina said at last.

"None for me," he said not even looking at her while flipping the magazine's page. She went out feeling rejected and for some reason embarrassed.

When she was out Yzak turned and looked at the door. "Serve her right," he said. "Next time she will get more from me if she ever forgets who I am again!" he said grudgingly. Dearka smirked in response and Athrun looked at him shaking his head.

"Looks like you finished your work Athrun," Dearka said realizing now Athrun was more responsive.

"Not really. There are a couple more things I have to attend to. What are you guys up to anyway?" he said leaving his work for a while. He stretched his body.

"Neh. Nothing actually. We decided to drop by for awhile before going to the lunch Kira is planning to get us. Wait. He did inform you right?" Dearka said.

"Drop by as in interrupting my work?" Athrun gave him a look and continued. "And yes he did. I could make it but I couldn't leave with you guys as we usually do. The Financial Auditor and The Lead Technician of this Hotel will come by with their reports," Athrun stated.

"I'm aware that the last time you were looking for new workers for that job. Are the new guys good?" Yzak asked changing the topic.

"Yes they're very good. And for your information both of them are women," Athrun looked at both of them.

"Uuu...woman my favorite species," Dearka said jokingly.

"I trust both you not to disturb my new employees like you did the last time," Athrun said still unsmiling. He gave a glare to both of them.

"Disturb? We just asked them for a date and slept with them. What's wrong with that?" Yzak said. Athrun rolled his eyes. The problem is that both of them kept coming by and sleeping with his employees using the rooms in the Hotel during work time that made his employees skipping and inefficient in their work. Thus, having him to fire them.

Before Athrun said anything else, a beep came from the office phone. He pressed a button and Regina's voice was heard saying that his workers that he was expecting were already outside. He allowed them to come in. Dearka and Yzak continued to read.

Later, a soft knock was heard and Athrun made them come in. A tall brunette woman followed by a shorter honey colored hair woman went in with files in their hand. They went at the left side of the table considering Yzak and Dearka was in front sitting.

"Good morning, sir," Mirillia the honey colored hair said cheerfully followed by Shiho's greeting.

"Good morning both of you. I trust that they are no ill reports on anything," Athrun looking at both of them. Shiho the taller one shook her head while smiling.

Athrun after awhile realized that they were standing. "I'm sorry ladies. I forgot to ask both of you to take your seats. Both of you may be seated at the couch over there," he said.

"It's alright sir," Mirillia politely refused.

By then Yzak finished his intent looking on the details of one particular car in the magazine. He wanted the car so he made himself promise to take a look at the real thing the day after. He looked up and turned his head here and there to remove the stiffness. He caught sight of the tall brown haired lady standing beside the table. His eyes widened. He recognized her very well. This also goes to the other woman.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cardboard plank and the ugly duckling," Yzak looked at them and especially the tall one with his infamous lordly look. This made Dearka look up from the magazine he was reading. Recognizing them too a mocking smirk came to his face.

Shiho knew they were there but she wished that they did not notice Mirillia and as well as herself. She sighed in her heart. "Oh, my! If it isn't the grandpa who thinks he owns the world and the...and the...oh...I forgot his name. Who is he again Miri?" she said sarcastically with a fake smile.

Mirillia put on her best fake irritated voice and said, "Shiho, how could you forget him? Don't you remember the burnt toast who's infected by AIDS?"

Shiho replied, "Oh, yes! Silly of me to forget!"

"You girls haven't improved your manners one bit," Dearka said showing that he was not affected by what they had just said.

"At least we didn't go worse like some people," Mirillia eyed Dearka.

"I thought you wanted to be a model cardboard plank and you ugly duckling wanted to be a news reporter. Why are both of you stuck here?" Yzak smiled a sweet mocking smile that matches his tone of voice.

"We wouldn't let a good job slip through our fingers. It has a good paycheck. Besides in this industry we have less competition. Anyway how about both of you?" Her eyes looked at Yzak mockingly. "Still using daddy's money? It looks like you haven't decided to grow up yet. I think you should. You're hair's turning white by the minute," Shiho looked undauntedly at Yzak straight to his eyes. The last statement was obviously just for him.

Athrun eyed the invisible clashing amusingly. They have been enemies ever since the first class all of them had together in boarding school. Yzak and Shiho quarrel for even the small things. Athrun always counted the score on who is winning the quarrel. Up until now they were even. It was always Kira or Nicol who stopped the quarrels and Athrun was the onlooker. He never does stop most of the things that amuses him though he knew that he has to.

Yzak glared at her with his most impressive glare it would send a demon back to Hell. But to Athrun's greatest amusement she glared straight back at him without cowering. Her chin tilted up to show more courage. He'd seen that dozens of time. It never fails to amuse him.

Mirillia turned Dearka trying to be really sarcastic and said, "So, burnt toast, have you been infected by any STDs yet?"

Dearka looked at her with a feral smile, "No. I'm waiting to be infected by you."

Mirillia never won when she quarrels with Dearka because she was never really good at making sarcastic remarks like Shiho did. It always goes back to her. Mirillia blushed. It was not for the thing that he said that she has STD but for the other that stated that he was saying indirectly he was waiting to have sex with her. Dearka smirked a big one. This was the most that Dearka ever scored, Athrun thought.

Before anyone could proceed with the 'war', Athrun asked them to leave him in peace. Shiho and Mirillia apologize quickly. Yzak and Dearka looked at Athrun. All of them seemed to think that Athrun was not there. The women quickly dismissed themselves.

"Both of you out also. If you want me to finish my work before lunch please leave me be," Athrun said while waving his hand to dismiss them. With that both of them went out without a word.

* * *

"We should be at the restaurant by 11.45," Yzak looked at his watch. "But it's still 10.30. We could reach there in 10 minutes, so why don't we get a drink first?"

Dearka nodded and both of them went to the Hotel's lobby. "What do you want?" Dearka asked. Yzak answered coffee. So Dearka went to a vending machine and went for two cans of coffee. The drink from the machine was very expensive because it's from an expensive brand. But then money was never a problem for them and they only wanted the best. This is especially to Yzak who only drinks coffee from the finest Arabic coffee beans.

Dearka gave a can and the other he opened it for himself. "Those girls have quite change, though their spunk haven't changed that much. I would've never imagined them wearing skirts either than our school uniforms," Dearka smirked remembering Mirillia's blush.

"That Giantess really has a nerve to defy me," Yzak said skipping the thought of them wearing skirts already.

"She always has. But just now was the first time she really made an ass out of you!" Dearka was trying to hold back his laughter. He got a glare from Yzak. Dearka stopped. Truthfully, Shiho always did made an ass of Yzak if it was not vice versa.

"Those two needed to be taught a lesson. Don't you think?" Yzak looked at Dearka. Dearka really thought it was unnecessary but he gave it a second thought and found it rather a good idea.

"Why don't we play a little game Dearka?" Yzak said and Dearka brow shot up. "Whoever of us first who succeeds in making either one of them fall for us will win."

Dearka smiled. "You get Shiho and I'll get the other one," Yzak agreed hundred percent. Dearka suddenly thought of it as a brilliant idea. "We need bets. Big ones," Dearka said while he did a thinking expression. "How 'bout a Blaze Zaku Phantom you'll get for me if I win and as for you a GOUF Ignited, if you win?" Dearka said. Yzak slowly nodded thinking.

"After we make them fall for us and possibly sleep with us we dump them," an evil grin appeared on Dearka's face.

"What! Why must we go that far! I can't even imagine myself sleeping with a PLANK!" Yzak looked at him horrifyingly. "But in exchange we embarrass them in public after they had fallen for us. Deal?" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You've got yourself a deal man," Dearka smiled thinking that it was going to be very fun.

The next day Cagalli wore what Kira had given to her the day before. She had to admit she really like the leather jacket, denim cropped pants and the sling bag. She still has not change her mind about the flat pumps though. She thought of it still too girly for her liking. And she realized Kira did too. Although her twin never did say anything about being a tomboy, she knew that secretly Kira wants her to change. Kira is getting worried if she could find someone she really likes. For 25 years there was not a single someone that she could like enough to become someone special to her.

There was actually a guy who did asked her to be his girlfriend. Ahmed was her good friend when she was all alone studying overseas. She thought that he was kidding when he expressed his feelings towards her in the first place. But when she knew he was not she started to feel awkward. She liked him well enough but could not bring herself to like him more. He was really annoying when he followed her around like a dog.

After a few minutes she realized that she was going round in circles over and over again. She stopped and looked around. She was going around the same place again alright.

"DRAT! I'm lost!" she said annoyed with herself.

"Ahem," a voice suddenly boomed from her back. "Welcome to the Chambertine de Burgundy restaurant. You seem to be in trouble miss. How may I be of your acquaintance?"

Cagalli looked at him who seem like a worker in a restaurant. "Will you repeat that again?" The man awkwardly did so. She felt foolish. Chambertine de Burgundy restaurant was behind her all along. She smiled for the sake of the man although she was tired walking around. She then asked for Kira's table.

She could recognize her twin from afar. He also seemed to be looking around for her. When he caught sight of her he waved his hand signaling her to go straight to the table. As she got nearer she noticed that they were other people beside her brother on the same table. The first thing she noticed was their strange hair colors. There were a blonde (not really weird), silver (weird) and a green-haired (ultra weird). At least there's no blue, she thought to herself. Nowadays the color midnight blue seems to freak her out.

Kira greeted her with a brotherly hug and asked her to take her sit beside him. "Everyone this is my twin sister Cagalli Yula Attha," he introduced her to everyone on the table. Before Kira said anything to introduce them to her the silver-haired (or is it white? But silver sounds cooler than white, eh?) already started to introduce himself.

"Yzak _Joule_," the silver-haired said his last name as if it was Shakespeare, Mozart or even Jesus or something. He did not even held out his hand for a shake. He was looking at her from top to toe summing her up.

"Stuck-up Goat," Cagalli labeled him as in her mind. She said her 'hello' to him with a hesitated smile.

"Dearka Elsman. It's a pleasure to meet my best friend's beautiful sister at last," the tanned blonde said. Cagalli smiled with discomfort. She was a little perturbed by him because he did not want to release her hands after shaking. She would have gladly punch him in the face if he was not Kira's so-called 'best friend". Dearka was saved from the unknown danger by Kira who shot him a remember-what-I-said look. With that he quickly released her hands.

"This one has the playboy syndrome," she said to herself quietly.

"At last I'm Nicol Amalfi. Nice meeting you," the green-haired said while holding out his hand for a shake.

For having the weirdest hair color of them all he seem to be the nicest, Cagalli thought well of him while shaking his hand. And he was so innocent looking that she could not help but like him.

Soon they were all talking as if they have known each other for years. Cagalli felt guilty judging them based on her first impression. She found them rather nice people minus two or three things. And they were very polite. It was not something that she was used to considering none of her friends overseas were of a high social class. What really did have caught all of their attention was when Nicol popped the question on why their surnames were different. Dearka and Yzak were actually surprised that they did not notice of that matter.

It goes like this. The twins actually share the same surname which is Hibiki. Their real mother died of hard labor and their real father died of a laboratory explosion. So both of them were adopted by the Yamatos (Yamotoes? Tomatoes?) where their Uncle Haruma and Aunt Caridad treated them as their own children since they do not have their own children. They were not rich, but there were just enough for all them to get by. Then Uncle Haruma's friend went by – Uzumi Nara Attha. When he came for his occasional visits he became fond of Cagalli. So, one day, he decided from that day onwards he would pay all Cagalli's expenses. Soon he wanted to give her his name. And he did with her guardians' approval. He was not as close to Kira because Kira always had his tuition or his piano lessons. Cagalli her usual hard-headed self refused to go such lessons.

One day, Uzumi died in what most people said was an assassination. It was only then both of them knew he carried the title 'Lord'. Every single asset and penny he had went to his relative. Unfortunately, none were given to Cagalli which had their uncle and aunt had struck as odd. Lord Uzumi had promised a small fortune for Cagalli for her expenses as she grew older when he noticed that they his friends had little money that came by. He even promised them that Kira will get a little something too. There was no will and they knew that actually Lord Uzumi will never break his promise to them. As Kira went older he took the Yamato surname wholly and not just what people knew him as. He changed it in his I.D and so on except for his birth certificate. It was the least he could do to express his endless gratitude to their adoptive parents who had expected nothing in return for taking care of both them.

When both of them finished with their history the rest of them fall to silence trying to absorb what they had just said. Cagalli then asked Kira on why did he not told them before. And Kira clarified he sometimes forgot that it was weird that they had different surnames and never had thought that he should explained it to his friends. Cagalli nodded saying nothing while looking at the menu. She was terribly hungry then. She wondered why they had not ordered yet. She wanted to ask but decided to shut her mouth because she decided that she had to mind her manners. After all they had all just met.

Kira knitted his brows while looking at his watch. "I wonder where Athrun is. It's already a quarter past twelve."

Athrun? Who is he again? Ah! The friend of Kira who introduced him to Lacus. At last I'll be meeting him. Cagalli thought. Her attention went back to the menu. The food looked mouth-watering. Now what would I drink?

"Busy with his work as usual. You can never separate Athrun from work. It's his middle name," Yzak said that did not quite sound like a joke.

"Speak of the Devil here he is!" Dearka said his glance was at the main entrance.

"The spotlight is turning on again," Nicol joked while looking at the same direction.

It was half true. There was no real spotlight but the attention Athrun gets was as if he has one on him. He was so used to it that he learned ignoring it. But Cagalli did not see what was going on. Her focus was on the menu and on her hunger which was quickly turning to gastric pain. She did not even notice Athrun was already seated in front of her.

"Why are you late Zala? Couldn't get enough of work?" Dearka said while smiling sarcastically.

Athrun heard him and thought he hated it when Dearka 'quacked' so much. Athrun gave a why-do-I-need-to-explain-to-you look to Dearka, but answered anyway. "Traffic jam. Besides I'm not always late unlike someone," the someone was obviously Dearka. Athrun took off the look and looked somewhere else. Dearka glared at him. Dearka's glare was never that good. It does not matter anyway since Athrun was busy looking down at the menu.

Abruptly, Cagalli realized the stir in the atmosphere and looked up. The first thing she saw was of course Athrun's hair.

Hmmm...what's up with Kira having friends with weird hair color? Pale yellow that doesn't match with tanned skin, silver, green and blue, she thought. She looked back at the menu to continue choosing.

Wait a minute! Blue!

She adjusted the menu so that it only covers her lower face and her eyes could look around the table-particularly to the new stranger in front of her. The others were busy looking at the menu too. Cagalli lowered her head a bit to take a better look at his face. She let out a horrified gasp because it was really him-the guy who had been in her mind for the last few days.

Athrun sort of heard the gasp so he raised his head from looking at the menu. What he saw totally caught him off-guard. A pair of golden eyes looked at his emerald ones. He would know that pair of eyes anywhere.

_The guy with the Perverted Hands._

_Cagalli._

Kira stopped looking at the menu and saw them looking at each other. It is then realize that he forgot to introduce them with each other. But why are there staring at each other like that? He thought. "Oh, I forgot to introduce both of you to each other. Athrun this is Cagalli and sis this is Athrun," said Kira still not understand the rare surprise look of Athrun. Do they actually know each other? Kira found himself thinking.

The other three looked at them. All of them suddenly realized something was definitely going on. It was ten seconds before Cagalli broke the silence.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH HIM!" Cagalli exclaimed and stood up pointing at Athrun.

It was a good thing that their table was somewhat in private corner, but still that did not really help because she still caught lots of attention. Everyone in the restaurant stopped at what they were doing. It was like they were frozen in time. Not long after that they were loud whispers and rude stares thrown at them.

Realizing the tense situation, Kira tugged her sleeves down. Cagalli still did not sit down so he pulled her arm down. Cagalli finally sat down with a jerk, but her eyes were still fixed at Athrun; angrily.

Athrun was stunned by what had just happened. She was the last person he would guess to be in place like that. And to be Kira's twin there was enough of surprises for a day. But then he blinked his eyes and recovered. His eyes showed not a trifle bit of concern. Cagalli was surprised by his sudden change of attitude. It is as if he did not recognize her at all and decided to ignore her.

When she wanted to say something about it, Athrun decided it is time for everybody to order. Athrun gave a look at a waitress and she came too quickly to their table. She seemed to have an eye on the table long before that. She welcomed Athrun a little warmer than necessary.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous prenez? (Excuse me, what would you like?)" the waitress said without thinking that some of them were not really used to talking French and one who did not know one word at all.

"Je prends de l'eau minérale et des escargots, s'il vous plaît. Après je prends de la viande et du gâteau au chocolat, (I'll take some mineral water and some snails, please. Later I'll take some steak and some chocolate cake)" Athrun said.

"Très bien. Prenez-vous de la salade? (Very well. Would you like some salad?)" the waitress said again.

"Non, merci, (No, thank you)" he said.

"I'm having an identical one like he ordered but with salad," Yzak said who did not try to even speak French although he was best after Athrun. The others ordered the same ones like Yzak did. Although Cagalli did not feel hungry after looking at Athrun's face her brother ordered for her anyway.

The waitress finished taking note on their orders and smiled alluringly (oh, so she tried) at all the good looking men on the table. Cagalli could almost read her mind that if she could choose anyone of them to sleep with her she would choose the most good-looking and wealthiest guy out of them all. Plus who could speak good French. To Cagalli's greatest annoyance she was sure it was Athrun she picked. She walked not as quickly as she went by like Cagalli hoped for. The waitress walked slowly to get attention and to show-off her backside. Too bad none of them really had any attention to spare. Now Cagalli knew that waitresses from expensive restaurants are no better than waitresses in lounges. They all act like sluts! She thought.

"Show off," Dearka said to Athrun just after the waitress had gone. Cagalli saw the waitress disappear to the kitchen.

Athrun did not answer. To him talking to Dearka always wastes his time and energy. And he was really hungry. But Nicol answered for him.

"Athrun spoke French because the last time Athrun and I went to dinner with both our parents the waiter did not understand English," Nicol said with a smile on his face. Dearka scowled at him. Nicol did not know that he was actually not suppose to answer for Athrun. "I mean it would be a nuisance to repeat orders twice right?" Nicol said again trying to fix the situation.

"A waiter who doesn't know English in an expensive restaurant? If I am the person who owns the restaurant I will fire him straight away," Yzak said. All of them knew he meant it. Yzak never forgives when it comes to bad service.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. He's pretending not to know me! Why that blue-haired freak! He's trying to get away with all his faults. Cagalli thought while glaring at Athrun. But by that time she knew the incident was not his fault really. It was hers! What the HECK was she thinking only wrapped up with a towel in a room with a drunken stranger? She got angry with herself. All the time she was blaming him and just realizing it was her own stupid fault.

Kira caught Cagalli glaring at Athrun. Now what is wrong here? He thought "Am I missing something here?" he looked at Cagalli. That caught the others attention also. Cagalli was caught unwary. She was surprised that Kira would notice.

"Er...it's...err..." Cagalli did not know what to reply. She looked at his brothers curious violet eyes. Cagalli opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. How could she tell such an embarrassing incident? Her brother would be really mad at her stupidity. And she would be embarrass in front of her brother's friends.

Damn that guy! He's not even helping! Cagalli knew Athrun was the kind of guy who hates explaining things. When Yzak asked what was wrong he acted as if Yzak was talking to the wall or something.

Their food soon arrived. The subject was dropped for awhile. Everyone of them seemed to be really hungry. Cagalli got her appetite back when she looked at the food. She was starving for she did not have breakfast and even a decent dinner the night before. While eating she really hoped the subject was dropped for good.

Alas it was not to be when Dearka fully energized after eating steak followed them asking questions on and on again. Nicol really did try to change to a different subject but it still goes back to Athrun's and Cagalli's topic.

By the time the chocolate cake was served Cagalli did not feel like eating it at all though it looked really good. She was so frustrated by the questions that she had half the mind in strangling all of them, Dearka first. Kira saw her discomfort.

"Okay, let's go to the other point why we're here," Kira finally said. "And I'm sure it's just a small misunderstanding.

Cagalli would not really call it a 'small' misunderstanding. But she gave Kira a grateful look anyway. She knew that her brother would fish it out of her anyway. This time she would not tell him no matter how much he begged her.

Nicol, Yzak and Dearka all sighed with different reasons. Nicol sighed because at last the tense situation finally calmed down a bit. Yzak hated it when he does not know things. And Dearka sighed because he could not use the situation to pick a fight with Athrun. He always wanted to find something so that Athrun could lose his cool. But he always fails.

"Looks like I found you a job Cags," Kira smiled at Cagalli.

Although Cagalli was ashamed for being known jobless she smiled beamingly at Kira anyway. It was just the effect Kira wanted. The others stopped what they were doing and switched their attention to them.

"Athrun," Kira paused and smiled. "is offering you a job."

It took a while for it to be registered in Cagalli's mind. But when it finally did the outcome was truly unexpected by all of them except for of course Athrun.

"WHAT!!" Cagalli exclaimed her eyes widened. She could not believe Fate was really playing with her again. She had expected a job but not from Athrun.

"Ca...Cagalli..." Kira stammered. He was shocked by how she suddenly exploded.

"Kira! I won't work with this...this...PERVERT!" Cagalli got ore frustrated than ever.

"But...but...wha-? Pervert?" Kira looked at Cagalli then Athrun astonished.

"Athrun a PERVERT?!" Yzak could not believe his ears.

"And they say I'm the PERVERT in this group!" Dearka exclaimed.

Without saying anything, Cagalli grabbed her bag and stormed out of the restaurant with people staring at her go. The audience soon switched their attention to their table. Yzak tried hiding his face. They fell to an uncomfortable silence.

"Now that didn't turn out so well did it?" Nicol finally broke the silence.

Dearka suddenly thought of it as a good excuse to pick a fight on Athrun. But looking how depressed Kira's expression he decided to let go.

"Athrun what really did happened?" Kira looked at Athrun with a troubled voice.

Athrun felt that it was partially himself to be blamed. Athrun raked his hair backwards and began telling the incident. But he was careful to let the small bit out. He was sure that it would not be any good to Cagalli and Kira as well as himself. After he finished, he sighed.

"It's really a misunderstanding like I said before. But it isn't really as small as I thought it would be," Kira said. "Come to think of it it's actually her fault sleeping in a same room with a drunk. And only with a towel! Cagalli doesn't think sometimes. I'm really sorry Athrun. Now I have to find her another job."

"It was my fault too. I shouldn't have gotten drunk," Athrun said rather guilty. "And I'm still not taking back the job offer."

"Really?" Kira said smiled. At least half the weight he was carrying was gone. "Now only to persuade her to accept the job. It would be no good to ask her today. She actually needs a week to cool off," Kira said more like talking to himself.

"Did anything happened?" Dearka asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Athrun replied with a question.

'I mean both of you were in the same room...half naked. There had to be something going on," Dearka smirked impishly.

"Of course they didn't!" Kira said that sounded more like assuring himself than Dearka.

Athrun rolled his eyes. Why did he have to reply Dearka in the first place? But something troubled him. Did he? Or more like did they? Truthfully he was not sure of it himself if anything else had taken place.

**A/N: **Pretty long chapter eh? Hehehe. I took a long time to type this. I don't speak French. I got the lines from the net. If there are errors; typing or grammatically please state it. My English is not as good as most people. And to **reviews** and **reviewers** **I LOVE YOU**. **XoXo**


End file.
